vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Noah (Puzzle and Dragons)
|-|Noah= |-|Awoken Noah= |-|White Rainbow Ark, Noah= Summary Noah is one of the descended gods from Puzzle and Dragons, being loosely based on the Noah of the Genesis Flood Narrative. She is a boss for her own unique dungeon, "Ark Deity", but has appeared as a reoccurring boss in a variety of dungeons in the game. She can evolve into a more powerful form, Awoken Noah, and can also ultimate evolve into the even more powerful White Rainbow Ark, Noah. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B | 5-B Name: Noah | Awoken Noah | White Rainbow Ark, Noah Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: God/Physical Type, Water Element, Water/Light Element (Awoken Noah and White Rainbow Ark, Noah only) Powers and Abilities: |-|Noah=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Immortality (Type 1), Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Fire Manipulation |-|Awoken Noah=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Immortality (Type 1), Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (At least Low), Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement (Paralysis Inducement), limited Power Nullification, Absorption, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Power Nullification) |-|White Rainbow Ark, Noah=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Immortality (Type 1), Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (At least Low), Damage Boost, limited Power Nullification of Healing and Regeneration, Damage Reduction, Durability Negation, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Power Nullification, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction) Attack Potency: Planet level (Superior to Vritra, comparable to Hera) | Planet level (Stronger than before) | Planet level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable, if not superior, to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class | Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Planet level | Planet level | Planet level Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Should be comparable to the other descended gods. Regularly battles challengers and was brought in for the 'Gathering of Talents') Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, and Air Manipulation. Takes extra damage from Darkness Manipulation and Death Manipulation as Awoken Noah and White Rainbow Ark, Noah Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'All Keys:' **'Water Orbs:' Noah can tap into Water Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Water and Ice energy **'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves **'Vast Dawn:' A powerful water attack that does 200x damage, but reduces the user's HP to 1 in the process. Also changes all orbs into Water Orbs *'Noah:' **'Sacred Tree Protectorship:' Passively increases all God Type allies HP by 2.5x, Attack by 1.5x, and Recovery by 1.35x *'Awoken Noah:' **'Light Orbs:' Noah can tap into Light Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Light, Holy, and Electricity energy **'Sacred Tree Protectorship:' Passively increases all God Type allies HP by 2.5x, Attack by 1.5x, and Recovery by 1.35x **'Resistance-Bind:' 50% chance to resist binding and immobilization effects **'Auto-Recover:' Heals self slightly after every attack or use of Orbs **'Resistance-Skill Bind:' 20% chance to resist having active abilities negated **'Are you worth saving?:' Preemptive ability, completely heals the opponent before fighting **'Ark Impact:' Reduces all foe's HP by 99%, ignoring their durability **'Sacred Sacrifice:' An attack that does 0.5x damage and binds a foe, immobilizing them and negating their passive abilities **'Rainbow Contract:' An attack that does 0.75x damage and changes one random orb into another random orb **'Twinkle Hope:' An attack that also changes one random orb into a Heart Orb **'Ark Judgement:' Changes two random orbs into Jammer Orbs **'Punishment Thunder:' An attack that does 10x damage **'Truth Gate:' Absorbs all damage from two elements at a time (Fire, Water, Wood, Light, or Dark) *'White Rainbow Ark, Noah:' **'Divine Ship of World Protection:' Passively increases all God Type allies HP by 2.5x, Attack by 1.5x, and Recovery by 1.5x **'Resistance-Bind:' 50% chance to resist binding and immobilization effects **'Auto-Recover:' Heals self slightly after every attack or use of Orbs **'Resistance-Skill Bind:' 20% chance to resist having active abilities negated **'Skill Boost:' Decreases the amount of time active abilities need to charge **'Enhanced Water Attribute:' Using a whole row of Water Orbs increases the power of Water attacks by 15% **'Noah Resolve:' Passive ability, Noah can survive any blow that will kill her while her HP is or is greater than 76% **'Show me your worth!:' Preemptive ability, reduces the healing and regeneration abilities of all foes by 50% **'Holy Ark of Sanctuary:' Preemptive ability, reduces all incoming damage by 75% **'Ark Impact:' Preemptive ability, reduces all foe's HP by 99%, ignoring their durability **'Ark Protection:' Gives immunity to all status effects, such as poison, stat reduction, immobilization, ect **'Dusky Glimmer:' An attack that also changes all orbs into Water Orbs **'Hope on the Horizon:' Sets a whole row of orbs to change randomly for a limited time **'Judgement Rain:' Increases the chance of Jammer Orbs to spawn for a limited time **'Calvary Rain:' Locks all spawning orbs for a limited time, preventing them from being changed **'Punishment Bolt:' A rapid attack that hits 2 times, doing 20x damage Key: Noah | Awoken Noah | White Rainbow Ark, Noah Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Tier 5